freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
List of works available under a Creative Commons License
Projects and works using Creative Commons licenses Several million pages of web content use Creative Commons licenses. Examples include: * Opsound * The fiction of Cory Doctorow * Lawrence Lessig's 2004 book, Free Culture (the first CC-licensed book released by a major mainstream publisher, Penguin Books) * Lawrence Lessig's 2001 book, The Future of Ideas (originally published by Random House), under the Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial license. * MoveOn.org's Bush In 30 Seconds contest (See History of MoveOn.org) * Groklaw * The Banjo Players Must Die, a novel by Josef Assad * Immedium Press, a publishing company that only published titles under creative commons licenses * MIT OpenCourseWare - academic course syllabuses * Bob Powell Anthology * Three of Eric S. Raymond's books, The Cathedral and the Bazaar (the first complete and commercially released book under a CC license, published by O'Reilly & Associates), The New Hacker's Dictionary, and The Art of Unix Programming (all three with added proviso) * The Wired CD; created by Creative Commons in cooperation with Wired Magazine, the Beastie Boys, Brazilian Minister of Culture Gilberto Gil, etc. * Public Library of Science * Bitzi Bitpedia (digital media encyclopedia) * Jamendo * The plays of Max Sparber * A Briefer History of Time, the 1999 science humor book by Eric Schulman * The Star Wreck amateur movie parodies of Star Trek and Babylon 5 (in Finnish). * Cactuses - Feature-length movie * Canciones Pegajosas, an independent music compilation from Argentina. * The online sitcom Where are the Joneses * Open Access News and the SPARC Open Access Newsletter, both from Peter Suber and both frequently covering Creative Commons developments. *ASO Radio, the oldest-running anime talk radio podcast. It is released under the Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5 Creative Commons license. * Move Under Ground, a novel by Nick Mamatas * 2076 (book) A Novel that is nearly-complete and available under "Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 3.0 Unported" and is a candidate for Open Publication. * Ghosts I-IV - The sixth studio album by Nine Inch Nails, which was published under an Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike license upon its release, thus raising considerable media attention. Academic journals * Athabasca University Press * Sino-Platonic Papers (CC-BY-NC-ND) News Newspapers * 20minutos * Rooz, attempting to create print-edition Syndicates * Indymedia Webcomics * Barnacle Press * Erfworld * STComix * xkcd * overcompensating Music * Ghosts I-IV by Nine Inch Nails * The Slip by Nine Inch Nails * Sinfonia For The Blunt Sword by kARHu * Various works by Jonathan Coulton Other Some further examples of a potentially-enormous list of Creative Commons-licensed sites include: * The Oyez Project MP3 files of hearings in the United States Supreme Court * Olde English Sketch Comedy * CNUK Media Foundation - an organisation dedicated to the promotion and creation of free culture works * Gentoo Linux (Documentation Resources) * Remix Reading UK local remixing project * Boing Boing: a Directory of Wonderful Things * Infodaq Educational resource with information on mixed subjects * Frequently-rotated showcase of South African CC sites * Creative Commons in Scottish law * Connexions - academic course modules, hosted by Rice University * CC Tabletop Gaming - Developing collection of CC Games. * Skyscraper Loved the Ghetto - an album by unsigned band Good Friday. Wikis * Akban-wiki Martial arts and fitness wiki - Video based. * Envirowiki An Australian environmental wiki. * Tip the Planet Environmental wiki. * Unearth Travel * Memory Alpha * Wikitravel * World66 * Linuxquestions.org wiki * Jurispedia, the shared law * Uncyclopedia * Wikinews * OpenWetWare * OrthodoxWiki Eastern Christianity Record labels * BeatPick * LOCA Records * Magnatune * OnClassical * Opsound * Krayola Records * Fading Ways Music * Thinner/Autoplate * EGOBOO.bits * vosotros Catalogs of CC-licensed content *commoncontent.org - no longer actively maintained *theassayer.org - books only, other licenses as well as CC Tools for discovering CC-licensed content * iRATE radio * Gnomoradio * Yahoo! Creative Commons Search Category:Creative Commons-licensed works